Many different types and shapes of artificial fish lures have been invented, and many such lures have been proved effective in catching fish. Some lures have been developed that simulate a minnow or other small fish, which are often the natural prey of larger fish, which in turn are the prey of fishermen. Such lures have been constructed of a material having a metallic sheen so as to resemble a minnow to predator fish. Such lures have also been provided with a helical shape so as to twist or rotate in the water, thereby reflecting flashes of light that hopefully attract large fish.
It has been shown that the most effective fish lures are the ones that most closely mimic a minnow's smooth flight through water, without an undue amount of turbulence that tends to frighten away game fish more than it attracts them. Aeronautical physics has demonstrated that one of the most aerodynamic shapes possible for a projectile traveling through air is a parabola. In the field of physics, a fluid is defined to include matter in a gaseous or liquid state, and the physics of solid bodies traveling through fluids is essentially the same whether the fluid is a liquid or a gas. Accordingly, hydrodynamic physics has demonstrated that parabolically shaped projectiles most efficiently pass through water. This is why rocket fins and plane wings have parabolic cross-sections. This is also why fish and other aquatic animals have naturally evolved with a generally bilaterally symmetrical, parabolic morphology.
It is another principle that a projectile will better travel through a fluid in a true, linear vector if the projectile's center of gravity is forward of its longitudinal center. If the center of gravity is rearward of its longitudinal center, the longitudinal axis of the projectile will not always remain coaxial with the line of travel but will tend to wag somewhat unless the projectile is stabilized by correcting fins, vanes, or the like. In terms of a fishing lure's motion, it is advantageous for a fishing lure to slightly wag so as to better simulate the motion of a real minnow swimming through the water.
Several other designs of fish lures made of variously shaped, twisted strips include the fish lures disclosed in the United States patents to: Danbrova, U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,728; Howard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,584; Howard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,778; Colangelo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,910; Hancock, U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,409; Race, U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,516; Mathie, U.S. Pat. No. 2,256,346; Panicci, U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,744; Greve, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 335,518; and Obst, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 269,365. However, none of the aforementioned patents disclose the present fish lure's hydrodynamically curved configuration, which includes a relatively long, parabolic front end, a 90-degree circumvoluted middle section, and a relatively short, parabolic trailing end. Also, none of the aforementioned patents show a fishing lure having a rearward center of gravity, which will cause a more natural movement of the lure through water.